Adventures in America!
by sakurablaze
Summary: Most of the ccs cast gets on a flight to America, and wreaks havoc on the airline and the country! Very funny! Please R&R. [Has S+S, T+Y or more.]


[In brackets, it's just my little authors notes.]  
"In quotations, a character is saying something."  
'In apostrophes, a character is thinking something.'  
And I'm very flattered for you to think that I own CCS but alas, I don't. Wish I did tho!  
And now, our story begins at the Tokyo International Airport. . .  
  
  
"All passengers on flight 7795 please come to gate A-9 for boarding. I repeat, flight 7795 is ready for boarding, gate A-9." a friendly woman's voice echoed through the airport terminal.  
"Hoe? Hurry up, people, we're going to miss the flight!" Sakura panted, running down the last of the many hallways in the airport to get to their plane. The bright eyed 15-year-old girl had a suitcase rolling behind her and two bags under her left arm, her scattered bangs waving around as she ran. Kero bumped around on her shoulder, hanging on for dear life.  
"Sl-l-low d-d-down, Sak-k-kura-chaaaaaa-a-an!" Kero pleaded, but she kept on running, over a half-dozen friends and family running behind her. Syaoran was closest, followed by Tomoyo, who brought her beloved camera along for the flight, determined to film every last second of her beloved Sakura's first plane trip.  
"Oh all this running will make the footage shaky!" Tomoyo squeaked, her tounge out to the side as she consentrated on holding the camera still without tripping over her own two feet. Just behind her, Eriol let out a laugh. "For god's sake Tomoyo-chan, put the damn thing down... you'll have plenty of time to film on the airplane. You're going to have to turn it off when we takeoff anyway, you know." He scratched behind Suppi's right ear, who was comfortably sitting in his pocket.  
"Oh Eriol let poor Tomoyo do what she wants... it's a very nice... hobby..." Yuki giggled, with his right hand helping support the huge suitcase that Touya was struggling to get under control, while he zig-zagged across the terminal because the suitcase was too big to see over.  
"A little help, here, Yuki? Please?" Touya's muffled voice pleaded from behind the large black trunk-sized suitcase. There was one more little problem that troubled Sakura's overstressed oniichan:  
Nakuru was hanging on his shoulders, jumping up and down like an over-caffinated bunny rabbit. She was squealing something in his ear about how wonderful it was going to be for them to travel together. Touya looked extremely... irked.  
Fujitaka and Sonomi brought up the rear, 3 bags at each side, so their arms were almost horizontal. Fujitaka had gotten used to his children's dating habits, so he only chuckled when Nakuru acted as she always did around Touya. And in his mind, how could he blame her? With Touya's handsome looks he obviously obtained from his father, [^^;] how could any girl resist him?  
Sonomi only stared, starry-eyed and dreamily, at Tomoyo and Sakura, thinking back to the days when Nadeshiko and herself did the same thing. She was lost in a moment of bliss, not paying attention to where she was going, when...  
WHAM!  
Tomoyo's daydreaming mother ran right smack-dab into Nakuru, who fell on top of Touya and the immense trunk-like suitcase. Everyone, even Sakura, came to a halt and stared down at poor Touya falling on the shiny white lenoleum floors.  
Syaoran cupped his hand over his mouth to stifle an outburst of laughter as he saw Touya hit the ground. Sakura gasped, still feeling very rushed, both over her brother's mishap and the fact that they were only 10 feet away from their gate to flight 7795.  
Touya fell to the ground with a thump and bumped his head on the overgrown suitcase. Dazed, he didn't even notice that Nakuru was on top of him, kissing all over his face. He just sort of sat there with his head cocked to the side, swirly-eyed and confused. "Oh hello Nakura... nice to see you..." he said foggily.  
Everyone just sort of looked at eachother with the oddest expression, mixes of stifled laughter, confusedness, and pure enjoyment of the scene that unfoded before them. Syaoran had a pain in his side from severe internal outbreaks of laughter, and when Sakura noticed, she slapped him upside the head.  
"Ow!" Syaoran said, still half-giggling. Eriol snorted.  
***  
After Sonomi stood up and "Nakura" was pryed from Touya using the jaws of life, they all followed the eager Sakura Kinomoto into the boarding gate and onto the plane. Tomoyo had filmed the whole thing, and was watching it over and over again on her instant-replay video camera, breaking out in hysterical laughter every time Touya hit the floor.  
They were all sitting in a roomy plane with 10 3-seat rows on each side of the aisle, in the very back of the plane. Overhead lights illuminated the off-white color of the plane interior, and the red carpet beneath their feet. It was a very nice airplane; a great way to fly for your very first time. Well, that is, except for Syaoran and Eriol, who had flown from their native countries to Japan a few years ago.  
In the very back, a 7-seat row, Tomoyo and Eriol took the opposite window seats, followed by Sakura and the delusional Touya, who now called his little sister "Sakuru", sat in the opposite center seats. Nakuru hopped into the seat next to Touya, and Syaoran sat down inbetween Sakura and the peppy brunette.   
Just as Sonomi and Fujitaka sat down in the row in front of them, the flight attendant picked up her microphone in the front and all the passengers grew quiet, except for an upset baby near the front of the plane who was wailing her little head off. "Hello, and welcome to Tokyo International Airlines. I'm you're flight attendant, Mekami. You'll notice the safety packet in the pouch in front of you..." and she trailed off, talking about the flotation devices and tray table functions.  
Tomoyo looked out the window as the plane zoomed down the runway. "Oh look! Look, Sakura-chan! We're going so fast!" she squealed, pointing out the window.  
"Suuuuuugoooooiiiii!!" Sakura exclaimed, her hands rising up under her chin in delight, "Um... hey! Li, cut it out will ya?" She jabbed Syaoran in the ribs with her elbow. His left hand accidentally found it's way onto her right knee. He slowly pulled it away, blushing perfusely.  
Underneath Sakura's feet, Kero was munching away on her lunch that she tried to hide from him in her backpack. He kept throwing bits of nikumon at Suppi, who was gagging on a piece of chocholate that Kero shoved down his throat. Kero sat back, hands bahind his ears, "This is going to be a good commute after all."  
Over on the opposite side of the aisle, Touya was regaining sanity and getting very tired of Nakuru pecking him on the cheek every 30 seconds, and moreso just very sleepy in general. He flopped his head over onto the lap of Yukito, who looked down, feeling sorry for poor Touya.  
"Why... me....? Yuki... why... me...." Touya grumbled into Yuki's lap, aggrivated and wollowing in self pitty. Yuki patted him on the shoulder. "There, there, To-ya... things will be looking up. Just think, we're going to America!"  
"But what if I don't like America?" Touya put his hand on Yukito's knee.  
"You will. Don't be so pesimistic..."  
"I don't know if I will or no-- THAT CHINESE GAKI HAS HIS HAND ON MY BABY SISTER'S KNEE!" Touya grumbled so only Yuki could hear, as he opened one eye to see Syaoran at it again.  
"Might I remind you where your hand is." Yukito said, pointing at his own knee.  
"That's different. I'm not a Chinese brat and you're not my sister. I'm the only guy she should ever be close to!"  
Yukito snickered. *cough-sister complex-cough*  
"Damare..." Touya giggled, poking Yuki in the side as he sat up.  
And Nakuru immediately glomped him again.   
"MMMMMMMMPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFF.....!!!"  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-heeeeeheeeeheee-heeeee!! To-ya!"  
"Makuwu Gerroffame!"  
"Heehee nevahhhh!" she exclaimed. Another one of Nakuru's favorite pastimes was driving Touya off the wall...   
"...oooooooohooohooohooo! Mwa mwa mwa!"  
...and onto another wall....  
"...come 'ere my schnookie wookie To-ya hunny!"  
....then completely off the other wall again...  
***  
Throughout all the commotion, Eriol sat beside Yukito in the window seat, staring and the clouds passing by. He didn't like flying, but saw this seperation from his friends as an opportunity to think up something evil. 'Maybe I'll flirt with Sakura? No, no... how about torturing Syaoran for a while... wait, backtrack... the best way to torture Syaoran is to flirt with Sakura... hmm... I wonder what Kaho is doing...' Eriol sighed. 'Oooo... I'll work on my laugh...'  
Eriol cleared his throat, took a big breath, and....  
GUAH-HAHAHAHAHAHA-MWAHOOOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-GUAAAHHH-HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! MWAR-HAHAHA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Everyone on the plane turned around, eyes bugging out, to face Eriol. The annoying baby cried even louder.  
"Uhm... hiya everyone..." Eriol put on the best friendly smile he could and waved at the passengers in front of him. They stared, and they stared, until the flight attendant called everyone's attention.  
"I am pleased to inform you that we are now arriving in Washington, D.C! Plese secure your carry-on luggage and put your tray tables in the upright, locked position. And young lady, you'll have to turn that camera off." the woman was looking at Tomoyo, who was filming Sakura sleeping with her head rested on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran was sweatdropping, for out of the corner of his eye, he saw Touya glaring at him with a deep, concentrated cold stare that only Touya is capable of. Touya's lip curled, and to Syaoran, he looked like an angry Pitt Bull with sister-complex rabies.  
And, after much pleading, Tomoyo turned the camera off, just as the plane landed. "On behlaf of Tokyo International Airlines, I would like to welcome you to America. Enjoy your stay!"  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
So, howdya like it? Please review! I'll write more really soon! This is gonna be a really mixed up ficcy with some chapters rated G and some NC-17. Maybe even some H... you never know with me! 


End file.
